Tarviel the Leviathan
Battle-Brother Tarviel the Leviathan of the Thunder Krakens is a hardened veteran of countless wars across the galaxy, many of which he has fought alone. His name is whispered across the Vehytes System for his heroic deeds in fighting off the Daemon Hordes of Malphas before slaying Malphas the Terrible in single combat soon after. His heroic feats in wrestling a Juggernaut of Khorne to the ground with his bare hands is told to new initiates of the chapter who no doubt strive for greatness. History Early Years Recruited into the chapter under the watchful eye of Highcaller Osyris, Tarviel underwent a variety of trials to test his abilities as a neophyte. Examples of these trials include blood duels between his fellow aspirants, to exposure trials across the uninhabitable volcanic zones scattered across the surface of Vangelia. In the end, when his training was nearly complete and Osyris deemed him to be a suitable addition to the chapter, the young Tarviel was given one, final trial: The Challenge Trial. For this trial, Tarviel - still but an aspirant with dreams of greatness - to duel a full-fledged space marine of the Chapter. Armed in a set of full carapace armor for protection and an Agni-Pattern Power Maul as a weapon, while his opponent fought bare-chested and with his bare-hands. In the end, eight minutes into the duel, Tarviel was struck down as his opponent back-handed the aspirant to the floor. Despite his failure to defeat his opponent, the Challenge Trial often measures the aspirant for the grade of his failure. Those brothers attending the trial judged Tarviel worthy as he had been able to land three blows with his power maul against his full-fledged brother, and had been able to dodge his opponent's attacks until finally having been struck down. Having been judged laudable, the remaining organs were implanted into the young neophyte over the course of the next few years before he was finally transformed into a true battle-brother of the Thunder Krakens. Daemon Hordes of Malphas Two centuries after this, Tarviel - now a full-fledged battle-brother and nicknamed 'the Leviathan' for his shear size - traveled the galaxy onboard the Gladius-class Frigate Thunderous Crusader with a crew of roughly one hundred and fifty members of the Imperia Legiones Auxilia. Tarviel and his crew soon came across the System of Vehytes, which was in the process of being annihilated by the Daemon Hordes of Malphas, led by Malphas the Terrible himself. Malphas, once a member of the dreaded Gal Vorbak of the Word Bearers traitor legion, had achieved apotheosis and had become a daemon prince of chaos undivided late in the 40th Millennium. Since then, the dreaded Malphas had led a legion of daemons across the Ultima Segmentum to spread the "divine truth" of the Ruinous Powers. The Leviathan sought to stop the daemon prince in his tracks. Landing upon the surface of Vehytes III where Malphas was currently located, Tarviel and his three most trusted serfs landed near the main Imperial PDF station, the Leviathan met with Imperial Guardsmen Major Herjam Wynfield of the 54th Mordian Regiment. Wynfield explained the situation in how Malphas and his daemonic servants had slain the Regiment's Colonel after he set off to lead an elite force in hopes of slaying the daemon prince. Herjam also explained how the entire regiment had been decimated, leaving it with less than eighty soldiers left, all of which were now stationed at the forward base Tarviel and his serfs were now standing in. The population of Vehytes III was left tattered, and all requests for aid had been rejected as the whole System was combating the terrible hordes under the command of the daemon prince. Deathwatch Service Recent Adventures Personality and Traits Achievements Wargear *''Guillotine'' - The amber bladed power axe Guillotine has multiple blessings carved into its edge by the Chapter's Highcallers. Wielded in the hands of the Leviathan, Guillotine is a dangerous weapon indeed. *'Artificer Power Armor' - Artificer power armor created to compensate Tarviel for his sheer size. *'Gilded Bolter' - A highly ornate boltgun gifted to the Leviathan by the Planetary Governor of Vehytes Prime for his heroic acts in facing the Daemon Hordes of Malphas. *'Teleport Homer' - A personal teleportation homer that is attached to the Leviathan's backpack. This device is used to teleport Tarviel off of the battlefield and back up to his ship - the Thunderous Crusader - after a battle is won, or to teleport the Leviathan onto the surface of the battlefield. Quotes By About Category:Space Marine Character Category:Solomus-BlackWing Category:Imperium of Man